The present invention relates to a content recommendation technique.
With the advancement of digital and multi-channel broadcasting, programs which can be viewed in ordinary home have increased. In addition, in TV (television) sets corresponding to digital broadcasting in recent years, a function of displaying video contents such as moving pictures and still pictures acquired via the Internet is also added besides the function of receiving and displaying TV broadcasts. As a result, the amount of video contents which can be viewed by users has increased more and more. In such a situation, a function of assisting users in selecting a video content becomes important.
In JP-A-2007-214869, a technique concerning a program recommendation function of extracting key words such as performer names and genre information from programs viewed by a user, generating a database of key words provided with priority orders, searching latest program information by using the key words provided with the priority orders, and providing the user with a result of the search as recommended programs when the user views digital broadcasting is described. In particular, a technique of identifying an individual by utilizing whether a caption function provided in digital TV is used, when the individual views using a TV set shared by a plurality of users, and recommending programs suitable for the individual is described.
In JP-A-2011-91646, a technique of assisting a user in selecting a video content from a large number of video contents, such as charged contents which can be acquired via the Internet and which are copyrighted by motion picture corporations, broadcasting stations and content production corporations and free contents produced and provided by individuals, is described.